Rulingi:Pot of Greed
Rulingi OCG Wzmianki w innych rulingach *'Exodia the Forbidden One': Gdy rozwiązuje się efekt "Pot of Greed" lub "Appropriate", jeśli jedyną pozostałą kartą w twojej talii jest ostatnia część "Exodia the Forbidden One", to przegrywasz pojedynek, ponieważ nie możesz dobierać, gdy jesteś do tego zmuszony.Konami OCG FAQ: Who wins the Duel when "Pot of Greed" forces you to draw the last card in your Deck, which has you complete "Exodia the Forbidden One"? Poprzednie oficjalnie rulingi Wzmianki w innych rulingach * Avatar of The Pot: Wysłanie "Pot of Greed" na cmentarz jest kosztem. * Avatar of The Pot: Jeśli masz w ręce "Pot of Greed" twojego przeciwnika, w wyniku efektów kart np. "Exchange" lub "Graverobber", MOŻESZ wysłać "Pot of Greed" przeciwnika na cmentarz, aby aktywować efekt twojego "Avatar of the Pot". Ale używając "Graverobber", otrzymasz 2000 punktów obrażeń. * Butterfly Dagger - Elma: Missing the Timing: Ponieważ efekt "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" jest opcjonalnym "gdy... możesz" Trigger Efektem, wysyłanie "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" na cmentarz musi być ostatnią rzeczą, która się wydarza, aby aktywować swój efekt. Więc jeśli zostaje zniszczona w środku łańcucha, nie możesz wrócić jej do ręki. Przykład: Jeżeli w turze, w której gracz aktywuje "Pot of Greed", a przeciwnik odpowiada "Mystical Space Typhoon", aby zniszczyć "Butterfly Dagger - Elma", nie może ona wrócić do ręki właściciela. * Desrook Archfiend: Missing the Timing: Ponieważ efekt "Desrook Archfiend" jest opcjonalny, wysłanie "Terrorking Archfiend" na cmentarz musi być ostatnią rzeczą, która się wydarza, aby można było aktywować efekt "Desrook Archfienda". Nie możesz aktywować efektu "Desrook Archfiend" w środku łańcucha, np. jeśli "Pot of Greed" został aktywowany, a odpowiedziano "Ring of Destruction", aby zniszczyć "Terrorking Archfiend" i wysłać go na cmentarz w środku łańcucha. * Gemini Imps: Jeśli aktywujesz "Pot of Greed", a twój przeciwnik odpowiada "Null and Void", nie jest wtedy możliwe odpowiedzenie "Gemini Imps". * Greed: Efekt "Greed" zadziała tylko dla kart dobranych, gdy "Greed" został aktywowany. Jeśli odpowiedziano "Jar of Greed" do aktywacji "Greed", "Jar of Greed" (Krok 2) rozwiązuje się i dobierasz 1 kartę za "Jar of Greed" przed tym, gdy został aktywowany efekt "Greed" (Krok 1), więc nie zostaną zadane żadne obrażenia w trakcie fazy końcowej. Ale jeśli odpowiedziałeś "Greed" (Krok 2) do "Pot of Greed" (Krok 1), to "Greed" zostaje aktywowany przed rozwiązaniem "Pot of Greed", więc osoba, która aktywowała "Pot of Greed" otrzymuje 1000 obrażeń od "Greed". * Jar Robber: Możesz odpowiedzieć "Jar Robberem" do swojego lub należącego do przeciwnika "Pot of Greed". * Jar Robber: Jedynym sposobem aktywacji "Jar Robbera" jest odpowiedzenie nim na aktywację "Pot of Greed". * Jar Robber: "Jar Robber" musi być następnym krokiem w łańcuchu, więc jeśli aktywowałeś "Pot of Greed", a twój przeciwnik odpowiedział "Imperial Order", nie możesz aktywować "Jar Robber". * Mokey Mokey King: Missing the Timing: Jeśli "Mokey Mokey King" opuszcza pole w środku łańcucha (dla przykładu, jeśli został zniszczony przez "Ring of Destruction", którym odpowiedziano na "Pot of Greed", lub poświęcono go do przyzwania lub dla efektu "Cannon Soldiera", itp.,), missujesz timing i nie możesz specjalnie przyzywać. Tylko jeśli ostatnią akcją w łańcuchu jest usunięcie z pola "Mokey Mokey King", możesz aktywować jego efekt. * Null and Void: Możesz odpowiedzieć "Null and Void" na efekt, który dobiera karty i nie robi niczego innego. Możesz odpowiedzieć "Null and Void" na aktywację "Pot of Greed" lub "Jar of Greed", a także efektów kart takich jak "Airknight Parshath". * Peten the Dark Clown: Jeśli "Peten the Dark Clown" został zniszczony w łańcuchu i nie jako pierwsze ogniwo, jego efekt się nie aktywuje. (Przykład: "Pot of Greed" został aktywowany, a odpowiedziano "Ring of Destruction", obierając za cel "Petena".) * Pharaoh's Treasure: Jeśli dobierzesz odkrytą kartę "Pharaoh's Treasure" za pomocą "Graceful Charity", missujesz timing dla efektu "Pharaoh's Treasure" i efekt znika. "Pharaoh's Treasure" zostaje zwyczajnie zabrany do ręki. Aby zastosować efekt "Pharaoh's Treasure", ostatnią akcją musiało by być dobranie. MOŻESZ zastosować efekt "Pharaoh's Treasure", jeśli zostaje dobrany odkrytym, za pomocą "Pot of Greed"... * Spirit of the Pot of Greed: Efekt "Spirit of the Pot of Greed" nie odpowiada na "Pot of Greed"; ponieważ, aktywowałeś go po rozwiązaniu "Pot of Greed". * Spirit of the Pot of Greed: "Spirit of the Pot of Greed" musi być odkryty na polu, aby rozwiązać swój efekt; jeśli odpowiedziano "Book of Moon" na "Pot of Greed" lub na efekt "Spirit of the Pot of Greed", efekt "Spirit of the Pot of Greed" zostaje zanegowany. * Spirit of the Pot of Greed: Jeśli "Imperial Order" neguje efekt "Pot of Greed", efekt "Spirit of the Pot of Greed" nadal się aktywuje, ponieważ aktywacja "Pot of Greed" nie została zanegowana. * Tower of Babel: "Tower of Babel" nie może zadziałać w środku łańcucha. Jeśli zakończysz z 5 Spell Counters na "Tower of Babel" po rozwiązaniu łańcucha, gracz, który spowodował umieszczenie czwartego Spell Counter otrzymuje obrażenia. Więc jeśli posiadasz "Tower of Babel" z trzema Spell Counters i aktywujesz "Pot of Greed", a twój przeciwnik odpowie "Reload", "Reload" rozwiązuje się pierwszy i umieszcza czwarty Spell Counter, więc to przeciwnik otrzymuje 3000 obrażeń po rozwiązaniu bieżącego łańcucha. * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord: Gdy wielokrotnie aktywujesz Counter Trap Cards w tym samym łańcuchu, ostatnia, która się rozwiąże i zaneguje efekt będzie brana pod uwagę przy efekcie "Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord". ** Przykład: Twój przeciwnika aktywuje "Pot of Greed". Ty odpowiadzasz "Magic Jammerem". Twój przeciwnik odpowiada "Seven Tools of the Bandit". Ty natomiast "Curse of Royal". Gdy łańcuch się rozwiąże, "Magic Jammer" jest twoją ostatnią Counter Trap Card, która się rozwiązuje i neguje "Pot of Greed" przeciwnika, więc będziesz w stanie specjalnie przyzwać "Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord" i aktywować jego efekt "zadaj 1500 obrażeń". Przypisy Kategoria:Rulingi